in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaximus
Sheila, commonly known as Galaximus is Jenny's sister and is bent on ruling the Milky Way Galaxy, and the entire universe. Since childhood, she has harassed her little sister, and after an incident, she has sworn revenge on Jenny. She is now on the verge of ruling Earth, but she also wants to make sure The Locked Room Gang never wins. She currently is not allied with other villains, and she will let nothing stop her from killing her sister. Despite the thoughts of the Gang, she has revived herself and is continuing to pester them, despite them escaping the rooms. She looks to become the most powerful being in the universe. Being the Goddess of Inklings, she is worshiped among the majority of Inklings, except for Jenny. She is very demanding, and if she does not get her way, she gets very angry and attacks viciously. She will return in Season 3, as one of the major antagonists once again. Galaximus also makes appearances in the Stories, as she continues to menace the Gang. Usually banned from participation in Splatfests, Galaximus shed her headphones and battled for Team Chaos against Team Order. Handing her headphones over to Pearl, she managed to help her team pull out a win. Heeding Splatfest Law, which states the wishes of the winning team shall be realized, she plans to kidnap Jenny, using her power to imbue the Inklings and Octolings of Inkopolis with her sisters power. She plans to use this form of army to take over the world, and rule a society of pure chaos. Description All Hail Galaximus! This evil Goddess of Inklings will stop at nothing to kill her sister, Jenny, destroy the Locked Room Gang, and rule the universe! No one seems to be safe from her wrath.... and it is quite literally a big problem! History Galaximus first appeared in Royal Rainbow Road. When she appears, she insults Jenny and the other members of the gang. She quickly departs but warns she will attack them someday. In the special episode, Quadmageddon, she temporarily teams up with the gang to repair the 4th wall and stop the chaos. In the special, Boss Barage, she confronted the Gang as the final boss, but she ultimately defeated by the power of the Sun. However, she has warned the Gang their war is far from over. Backstory Early Years and General Goal As a child, Galaximus was known as Sheila. She was the only child of her family until Jenny was born two months later. She always teased her younger sister, and when she turned 14, she used her squid form to pester her further. However, one day Jenny got her revenge by spreading a rumor that Sheila was an Octarian in disguise. Sheila was then banished from Inkopolis. She swore revenge on her sister, Two years later, Jenny, now 14, tried to stop her, but Sheila kicked her aside and proceeded to overthrow the solar system. She vowed to kill Jenny, regardless of the circumstances. Within a few months, Earth was the only planet she had yet to overcome. Mysteriously, she has watched the Locked Room Gang since the beginning, but it was when Jenny joined that she vowed to destroy them. Rise to Villainy Having been outcast from Inkopolis, Sheila roamed the land, looking for something to make her special, as well as a home. Eventually, in the middle of nowhere, she found a festival about evil. Looking for entertainment, and simply refuge, she went to check it out. She arrived in the middle of many speeches by supervillains, and she was very inspired. She decided to become a monstrous villain and get revenge on not only Jenny but everyone else. She asked for tips about villainy, and the others took her under their wing. They taught her how to be evil, and even taught her to grow to giant size. This is how she got her powers. And with her new mind, she made a huge speech, and she was a hit. And so, she set out to get revenge on the very city who ditched her... The "Inkopolis Attack" and her former boyfriend With her new powers, Sheila thought long and hard about what to do with her new powers. She had many ideas, but she decided to attack Inkopolis to get revenge on Jenny for getting her banished. As she got to Inkopolis, she used her huge size and brutally attacked the city, causing casulties wherever she went. She even decimated the entire army. But her anger really peaked when her boyfriend, Jack, started to turn against her. Jack loved Sheila very much, even when she was banished. And he was shooting at her not to hurt her, but help her see right from wrong before it was too late. But it wasn't enough- Shiela totally lost her temper and ate Jack the first chance she got. Eventually, most Inklings knew they could not win. They bowed down to her, calling her their ruler. At that point, she really got her goddess stats. But she wanted something more than anything- her two sisters dead. She captured Jenny, but luckily at that point, Nebula had finished building her Power Suit and saved Jenny. They, and most of the other citizens of Inkopolis, evacuated the city, leaving Sheila to destroy the city. The Aftermath After she destroyed Inkopolis, Sheila made a vow to hunt down Jenny and kill her. But she also craved power and dominance. She thought she could rule the galaxy, and even the universe. She studied space a great deal, so she managed to overthrow the solar system no problem. But Earth remains out of her control she is trying hard. At that point, Sheila same to be known as Galaximus, and her rampage for power and rule truly began. Personality Galaximus, for the most part, is a thoroughly evil, and somewhat spoiled brat, who wants to be the leader and get her way. She often gets others to do her dirty work, or simple slave labour. However, in the event that she is shrunk, she completely changes. She goes from being confident and evil to being afraid and defeated. She tries to be nice to the Gang in those scenarios, so they do not try to kill her. Powers and Abilities *'Polydexterity:' Galaximus is able to freely manipulate and move her tentacles as if they are apendages. *'Near-Immortality:' Galaximus is the only one of her siblings born immortal, possibly due to one of their ancestors being a Deity. *'Shape-shifting:' Galaximus, being an Inkling, can change into her squid form, which is orange in colour. With Headphones *'Size Manipulation:' Galaximus can grow to several hundred feet. Doing so makes her far more formiddable and powerful. Likewise, she can shrink to just a few inches. *'Super Strength:' When she is huge, she can easily tear apart buildings with her hands and feet, and is presumably much stronger than many other entities even at regular size. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Galaximus has been weed-whacked, dynamite chucked into her mouth, laser-blasted, magic-blasted and you get the idea, she can take a lot of damage. *'Pyrokinesis:' Galaximus can shoot fire out of her hands. *'Laser Vision:' Galaximus can fire red lasers out of her eyes. In doing so, her eyes glow red as they charge up. *'Energy Blasts:' When fighting Bonnie, she was able to throw blasts of energy at him. Items *'Her Headphones:' Galaximus' Headphones grant her most of her powers. *'Squidphone:' Her Squidphone allows her to contact her subordinates in the Galactic Army. *'Splat Roller:' Her melee weapon of choice. *'Splattershot:' Her ranged weapon of choice, capable of firing orange ink. Relationships Jenny Galaximus and Jenny are sisters, and due to the aforementioned incident, Galaximus wants to kill Jenny. They almost never show love towards each other, even when they were young. Their past is increidbly intertwined, and although they are bitter enemies, they have teamed up once in a blue moon. Nebula Galaximus’s “sentiments” for Nebula are largely the same as her thoughts towards Jenny. She hates her, albeit not as much as Jenny. Rose Rose was formerly a member of the Galactic Army, as one of its strongest members, so much so that even Galaximus had trouble telling her what to do. Rose was often disobedient to her goddess, but Galaximus nonetheless respected her power. After Rose’s memories were wiped, and her reformation, she shows no love to Galaximus and her army, and wants to prevent others from being suckered into her vile deeds. Squidkiller Squidkiller is not only Galaximus’s second-in-command, but she is also her best friend. Galaximus saved Aria’s life, and helped form her into who she is today. The two often commit evil acts together, but also enjoy each others company, too. Pearl For the most part, these two don’t like each other, due to the harm Galaximus causes to Inkopolis and it’s people. However, the Splatopocalypse has joined together their love of chaos, and the two are trying to forge a friendship, even if it‘s must for the big battle. Dimentio Their relationship is largely a mystery. They don't know each other too well, and don't seem to be scheming together. She respects Dimentio's power, however Mirage The two of them have commited evil together, going after Jenny and Blaze together. Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss and Galaximus had a long rivalry between them, debating them from strength and intelligence. Dr. Zomboss eventually apologized and offered if she allows him to join her faction, in which she gladly lets him to. However, it may have seem that Zomboss has other plans for her... Dr. Stitch These two villains have formed an alliance to kill Jenny and Fluff, and rule the universe. Galaximus has made to clear to him that she is the stronger one. Vortigon Galaximus had a love interest to Vortigon, but he doesn't love her back, due to his deep hatred of gods. Greatly angered, she tries to kill him, but failed to do so, forcing her to ask the Locked Room Gang for help. Mr. P The two seem to get along. They often plan together, and support each others ideas. Sean Since meeted, Sean is a BIG hater of Galaximus. He always Targets her to kill her plans. However, Depsite their problems, Sean thinks Galaximus looks hot. Locked Room Gang Galaximus hates the Gang, and wants them all dead, or at the very least, her slaves. The Cookies Galaximus does not like the cookies, and sees them only as yummy snacks for herself. She wants to put them all in the oven and cook them, and is feared by a great number of them. She is seen as a witch among the cookies. Quotes Hobbies Galaximus usually spends her days fighting the Gang, or plotting her rule of the universe, but in her free time, Galaximus has many pastimes. Galaximus is not allowed to participate in Turf Wars, due to her gigantic size, as well as her destruction of Inkopolis in the past. Instead, she prefers kart racing, as evidenced in Royal Rainbow Road. Her and several residents of the Mushroom Kingdom have a long feud in karting. She also enjoys studying space, in hopes of discovering new planets and galaxies she can take over. She likes shopping for new clothes too, although she can never seem to find a better gear set than her trademark one. But her best hobby, by far, is gleefully torturing mortal humans, until they run for the hills, or give into her. Her Master Plan Galaximus has her Master Plan all sorted out, and she considers it foolproof. It goes in steps, in this order. # Destroy the Gang, or if she is feeling generous, enslave them. # Assert control, and become the empress of Earth. # Use her power to pick off humanity, and all other species, one by one. # Swallow up Earth and the sun, providing her the power she desires. After that, she should become the most powerful goddess ever! # Grow bigger than the Milky Way Galaxy. # RULE THE UNIVERSE FOR ALL ETERNITY! Evil Actions committed * Hypnotized almost all Inklings in existence to obey her orders, causing her to become a Goddess. * Taken over all planets in the solar system except Earth. * Enlisting Jeanay to hunt and bring Jenny to her. * Trying to kidnap Baby Jenny. * Threatening to destroy the Gang on multiple occasions. Jobs Because she is a evil woman, Galaximus has had trouble getting employed. She has tried many jobs, including cashier, scientist, biologist, and fry cook, but every job she gas lost was due to her being evil, terrorizing her clients, or using her surroundings to cause chaos. However, in the Story, Substitute Nightmare, she was hired as a substitute teacher at Hatsworthy University, but it is unknown why she got the job, due to her personality.] The Galactic Sisterhood Through Time The GSTT (Galactic Sisterhood Through Time) composes of Galaximus her her time based variants. With one exception, each and every one of them are evil, causing havoc in their respective timelines. They debuted in Time Trouble, and in its final part, they all reappeared to attempt to destroy the Locked Room Gang. Witch Galaximus (Scheming Sorceress of Dark Magic) Witch Galaximus is the Middle Ages counterpart of Galaximus. She is a malevolent user of magic, often using it to bring doom and unrest to the village that has set up foundation near her castle. Galaximural (Peaceful Minded Artist with a Rainbow-Colored Heart) Galaximural is the Renaissance counterpart of Galaximus, the only one of them that is not evil. In fact, she tried to help the Locked Room Gang fend off the intruding modern Galaximus, as well as her time based counterparts in the Parallel Universe. She does not posses any unusual powers, and tries to avoid conflict, much preferring to create art and help others. Captain Galaximus (Spirit Scourge of the Seven Seas) The Pirate Seas counterpart of Galaximus, Captain Galaximus was once the proud leader of a ragtag group of pirates, until an encounter with a sea monster caused her ship to be destroyed, and her crew to have been murdered, presumably. The captain sank to the bottom of the ocean, but she has been seen on the surface in a ghostly form. In this new body, she had formed a new band of pirates to sail the seas, and to rob villages, supposedly making citizens part of her ghostly crew. Goddess Pharaoh Galaximus (A Manipulative Monarch Wannabe with desire to rule Egypt) Goddess Pharaoh Galaximus is the Ancient Egypt counterpart of Galaximus. One day, this beautiful, yet cruel Inkling attempted to overthrow the Egyptian monarch and gain total rule over the land. Her frightening powers weren't enough to prevail over the combined force of the Egyptian forces, and the goddess was defeated. Presumed to be dead, she was sealed away in a temple, one that none dare to enter, nor are they even permitted. Only through the acts of the modern Galaximus was her Egyptian counterpart awoken once again. She wields a staff which allows her to use her powers, somewhat of a stand-in for Galaximus's Studio Headphones. Galaxate (Gigantic Goddess of Witchcraft) Galaxte is the Ancient Greek counterpart of Galaximus, inspired by the Ancient Greek goddess Hecate, goddess of witchcraft, magic, crossroads, ghosts, and necromancy. Galaxate posses similar powers, in addition to powers more accustomed to someone in the line of Galaximus. Her attempts of spreading her wicked magic are often stopped by the other deities, although she seems to be unable to be permanently killed. Galaximuck (Strong Armed, Absent Minded Bully of the Stone Age) Galaximuck is the Stone Age counterpart of Galaximus. Galaximuck is not very intelligent, and does not think about much of anything except fighting. But her combat skills make even dinosaurs fear her- she fights using a handmade stone Splat Roller, and if anyone dares to trespass on her grounds, she responds quickly with a furious attack. D.J Galax-E (Masher of Music and all who Dare to Boo Her) D.J Galax-E is the Disco Era counterpart of Galaximus. She makes a living by making her own music, insisting playing her music at every party in town, regardless if they want her or not. Listeners boo her at their peril- if Galax-E notices anyone showing signs of resenting her music, she will treat them to a special backstage experience... Galaxi the Kid (Mega-Sized Crime Lord of the West) Galaxi the Kid is the Wild West counterpart of Galaximus. Galaxi is a wanted woman, known by all in the West as the greatest, yet most dangerous criminal to ever live. Worshiped by lesser criminals who wish to be like her, Galaxi does not merely commit robberies- she sets her sights on entire cities, with a insatiable hunger for conquest, on top of her rumbling tummy. Galaxi can often be found in her hideout, a bar where other criminals often come to her for advice, which she is very knowledgeable of. Many sheriffs have tried to take her down in a showdown, but all of them have failed- in addition to the growth powers her ancestral and future kin possess, she is also a crack-shot with her Splat Dualies. Galaxisand (Seductive Land Shark) Inklings are known to be unable to traverse water, which is why Galaximus's Surf Era counterpart dwells beneath the sand of beaches. Galaxisand does her deeds swift and unseen- she waits for the prime opportunity to strike, and then, with the efficiency of a Great White, she devours all beach goers unable to escape her jaws. If anyone manages to flee, she uses her unrivaled beauty to try and seduce men to come closer to her, so she can snap them up easily. She then retreats back to the sand, waiting for a new batch of beach goers to arrive. Once in a while, she can be seen on the surface, usually sunbathing. Despite her gruesome acts and merciless execution of said acts, Galaxisand can be a decent friend, if you get to know her- she often lets people brave enough to approach her play with her on the beach, which is a result of her rather kind nature when she is well-fed. Mechanimus (Steam-Headed Inventor of the Days of Old) Mechanimus is the Steampunk Age counterpart of Galaximus. She is infamous for her constant inventions, of which always cause mayhem, either empowering herself or harming others. She is a major workaholic, which contributes to her sinister nature and lack of a sense of humor. Galaxibot (Robotic Reincarnation of a Rampaging Giantess) In the year 2037, civilization seems to have developed ways to keep Galaximus away, with her presence well known. Galaximus, leaving Earth to gain enough power to return and take Earth over. Missing the goddess, some mysterious scientists created a robotic version of Galaximus. She assumes a fixed gigantic size, her metal frame making her unable of size shifting. She was designed to be a mega-sized robotic super-weapon, capable of wiping out cities. She is equipped with numerous weapons that can appear as if from nowhere, along with staggering intellect. She speaks in a booming robotic voice that resembles Galaximus's voice, and remembers all she has encountered, giving her strong feelings of vengeance. She often consumes those she has defeated, which she converts into code, and stores into her hard drive. Trivia * She looks like a regular Inkling, but she is capable of transformation. * Unlike Jenny, she can also grow herself. * She kept a low profile for many episodes, until finally revealing herself. * Her name is a combination of the words "galaxy" and "Maximus" * She wants to get revenge on Marie for the final Splatfest, but she has not found her yet. * Along with Dimentio and Chara, she poses the biggest possible threat to the gang. * Along with Ripto, Galaximus is the only Main Antagonist to not have a known alliance with Dimentio. Unlike Ripto, however, Galaximus is not an enemy of him. * In many ways, Galaximus was inspired by CITRON's very own "CITRONtanker vs. The Wiki" series on the PvZ Wiki. Galaximus strives for world domination, has electric powers, shrinkage and growth, which CITRONtanker could do in his thread. * In Time Trouble, she reveals that she likes rapping, beatboxing, and dancing. * In that episode, she also dabbed. * Sometimes in special episodes, she has a change of heart and helps the Gang. This is usualy because whatever is causing the Gang trouble also effects her, so she has no other choice but to help. * Although evil, Galaximus secretly has a soft side, very sympathetic, and fun-loving. * Galaximus is very similar to the Marvel villain, Galactus. Both of them are known for devouring plantets, both have god-like powers, and both are very important villains within their respective universes. Themes Ple Category:Villains Category:Inklings Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Owned by CITRONtanker Category:Weapon users Category:Galactic Army Category:Gods and god-like beings